


Victorian Werewolf

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU meme 2014 [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil are happy to be away from polite society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victorian Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: werewolf/victorian au - c/c  
> For a tumblr anon

Clint slipped out of the carriage and headed straight for the woods. Phil wanted to trail after him, but the staff was curious about their trip and had numerous questions. 

Yes, the meeting went well with the Queen and Lord Fury, Director of Semi-Humans Intelligence Enforcement and Logistics Division, had gone well. No, no one was coming after Mister Barton or himself. Mister Barton was just tired of being cooped up in a carriage and unable to be himself for so long. Yes, he’d like dinner and they should prepare dinner Mr. Barton as well. Yes, they should start preparing for guests.

He probably would have been answering questions, if Melinda hadn’t started ordering them about. Phil nodded his thanks and went to find Clint.

The Coulson estate sat on some fairly large grounds, most of which was wooded. Clint was far more comfortable there than he was in the house and Phil knew he had tent that he moved throughout the woods. Phil could usually lure them him in when the weather turned cold or rainy. 

Phil sighed when he spotted Clint’s jacket and picked it up, brushing off the debris and folding it over his arm. He did this with the numerous clothes that Clint had been expected to wear, but hated. By the time he reached the clearing that Clint practiced his archery in. The other man was only wearing his trousers, even the shoes had been set aside.

“Clint?” Phil said hesitantly, taking the sight of his muscled lover.

“Sorry, I just… I was tired of being Mr. Barton, associate of Lord Coulson.”

“I got that, I’m surprised you didn’t declare you’d find your own way home from our last stop.”

Clint blinked. “I thought about it, but I didn’t want to leave you.”

Phil smiled, taking a few steps toward him and leaning into Clint’s strength. Clint pulled him into his arms fully. ”Thank you.”

“For what?“

"Staying with me.”

“I would have done it, if I had thought you’d come with me.”

Phil smiled at the idea. Together they had cleared numerous bandits from the area, which had brought them to Fury’s attention, who was trying to put together a team to keep the country safe. Making their own way home would be much like old times, it was how they met, how they fell in love.

“Hmm, so you think they figured which one of us is the werewolf?” Clint asked.

Phil chuckled, letting his teeth sharpen. "Well, you are the rugged, outdoorsman that despises polite society.“

"And you are a member of a society that is far too rule bound.”

“Circus Freak.”

“Dog.” The words that were once said with disgust now held far too much affection and Phil met Clint halfway as they kissed. Clint was his, his archer, his everything.


End file.
